Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień siedemnasty
Spostrzegłszy, że wszyscy zbierają się w jaskini, poszedłem złączyć się z towarzystwem. Pośpieszono czym prędzej ze śniadaniem i Rebeka pierwsza zapytała naczelnika, co się dalej stało z Marią de Torres. Pandesowna nie dał się długo prosić i zaczął w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII MARII DE TORRES Wypłakawszy się długo na łóżku Elwiry, odeszłam do mego pokoju. Zmartwienie moje byłoby bez wątpienia mniej dotkliwe, gdybym mogła była kogo się poradzić, ale nie chciałam nikomu wyjawić wstydu moich dzieci, sama zaś umierałam ze zgryzoty, uważając się ze jedyną przyczynę wszystkiego złego. Przez dwa dni ciągle nie mogłam zatamować łez; trzeciego dnia ujrzałam zbliżające się do nas mnóstwo koni i mułów; oznajmiono mi corregidora Segowii. Urzędnik ten po Pierwszym przywitaniu uwiadomił mnie, że hrabia de Peńa Velez, grand hiszpański i wicekról Meksyku, który przybył do Europy przed kilku dniami, przysłał mu list z rozkazem śpiesznego doręczenia mi go; szacunek zaś, jaki miał dla tego dygnitarza, był przyczyną, dla której postanowił osobiście przywieźć mi jego pismo. Podziękowałam, jak należało, i otworzyłam list następującej treści: Pani! Trzynaście lat bez dwóch miesięcy dziś właśnie upływa, jak miałem zaszczyt oświadczyć pani, że nigdy nie będę miał innej żony, prócz Elwiry Rovellas, która przyszła na świat na osiem miesięcy przed napisaniem w Ameryce owego listu. Szacunek, jaki miałem wówczas dla jej osoby, powiększał się wraz z jej wdziękami. Miałem zamiar pośpieszyć do Villaca i rzucić się jej do nóg, ale najwyższe rozkazy JKMosci Don Karola II poleciły mi zatrzymać się w odległości pięćdziesięciu mil od Madrytu. Teraz więc pozostaje mi tylko z niecierpliwością oczekiwać waszego przybycia na drodze z Segowii do Biskai. Wierny sługa don Sancho hrabia de Peńa Velez. Pomimo całego zmartwienia nie mogłam wstrzymać się od uśmiechu, czytając ten list, pełen poszanowania, od wicekróla. Corregidor wraz z pismem wręczył mi kiesę, w której znajdowała się suma złożona przed laty w banku Asiento. Następnie pożegnał się ze mną, poszedł na obiad do alkada i wyjechał do Segowii. Co do mnie, przez cały ten czas stałam nieruchomo jak posąg, z listem w jednej a kiesą w drugiej ręce. Jeszcze nie ochłonęłam z zadziwienia, gdy wszedł alkad, oznajmiając mi, że odprowadził corregidora do granicy posiadłości Villlaca i że jest gotów na moje rozkazy, ażeby mi zamówić muły, mulników, przewodników, siodła, żywność, jednym słowem wszystko, czego potrzeba do podróży. Zostawiłam alkada jego zatrudnieniom i dzięki jego gorliwości nazajutrz wybraliśmy się w drogę. Przepędziliśmy noc w Villa Verde i dziś stanęliśmy tutaj. Jutro przybędziemy do Villa Real, gdzie zastaniemy już wicekróla, jak zwykle pełnego szacunku i poważania. Ale cóż mu powiem, nieszczęsna? Co on sam powie, widząc łzy biednej dziewczyny? Nie chciałam zostawić mego syna w domu z obawy, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń alkada i proboszcza, nadto nie mogłam oprzeć się gorącym jego prośbom towarzyszenia nam. Przebrałam go za mulnika i Bóg tylko wie, co z tego wyniknie. Drżę, a zarazem pragnę, aby wszystko się wydało. Z tym wszystkim, muszę widzieć wicekróla. muszę sama dowiedzieć się, co postanowił względem odzyskania puścizny Elwiry. Jeżeli moja siostrzenica nie zasługuje na to, aby być jego żoną, pragnę, aby potrafiła wzbudzić w nim zajęcie i pozyskać jego opiekę. Wszelako z jakim czołem ja, w moim wieku, będę śmiała uniewinnić się przed nim z mojej opieszałości? W istocie, gdybym nie była chrześcijanką, przeniosłabym śmierć nad tę chwilę, która mnie czeka. Na tym zacna Maria de Torres skończyła swoje opowiadanie, i pogrążona w boleści, zalała się potokiem łez. Ciotka moja dobyła chustki i zaczęła płakać, ja także płakałem; Elwira rozszlochała się do tego stopnia, że trzeba było ją rozebrać i zanieść do łóżka. Wypadek ten sprawił, że wszyscy udaliśmy się na spoczynek. Położyłem się i natychmiast zasnąłem. Zaledwie zaczęło świtać, gdy uczułem, że mnie ktoś ciągnie za ramię. Ocknąłem się i chciałem krzyczeć. - Cicho, nie podnoś głosu - szybko mi odpowiedziano - jestem Lonzeto. Elwira i ja wynaleźliśmy środek, który przynajmniej na kilka dni wydźwignie nas z kłopotu. Oto są suknie mojej kuzynki, włóż je na siebie, twoje zaś oddaj Elwirze. Moja matka jest tak dobra, że nam przebaczy. Co zaś do mulników służących, którzy towarzyszyli nam od Villaca, ci nie będą mogli nas zdradzić. Odeszli już wszyscy do domów, gdyż na ich miejsce wicekról przysłał nowych.. służąca Elwiry podziela nasze zamiary, ubieraj się więc czym prędzej, a potem położysz się w łóżko Elwiry, ona zaś w twoje. Nie miałem nic do zarzucenia zamiarowi Lonzeta, zacząłem się więc ubierać z jak największym pośpiechem. Miałem wówczas dwanaście lat, byłem dość słuszny na moje lata i suknie czternastoletniej Kastylijki wybornie na mnie leżały, wiecie bowiem, że kobiety w Kastylii nie są tak słuszne, jak Andaluzyjki. Przybrawszy suknie, poszedłem położyć się w łóżko Elwiry i wkrótce usłyszałem, jak mówiono jej ciotce, że marszałek wicekróla czeka na nią w kuchni, która służyła za wspólną wszystkim izbę. Niebawem zawołano Elwirę; wstałem i poszedłem zamiast niej. Ciotka jej wzniosła ręce ku niebu i padła na krzesło; ale marszałek, wcale tego nie widząc, przykląkł na jedno kolano, zapewnił mnie o głębokim poszanowaniu swego pana i wręczył szkatułkę z klejnotami. Przyjąłem ją nader wdzięcznie i kazałem mu powstać. Wtedy weszli dworzanie i służący z orszaku wicekróla, zaczęli mnie witać i wołać po trzykroć: - Viva la nuestra vireyna! Na te okrzyki wbiegła moja ciotka wraz z Elwirą, przebraną za chłopca; zaraz na progu dała Marii de Torres znaki porozumienia i litości, które wskazywały, że nie ma co, jak tylko poddać się naturalnemu biegowi wypadków. Marszałek zapytał mnie, kto jest ta dama. Odpowiedziałem, że jest to moja znajoma z Madrytu, udająca się do Burgos w celu umieszczenia swego synowca w kolegium teatynów. Na te słowa marszałek prosił ją, aby raczyła przyjąć lektyki wicekróla. Moja ciotka zażądała oddzielnej dla swego synowca, który, jak utrzymywała, jest słaby i zmęczony podróżą. Marszałek wydał stosowne rozkazy, po czym podał mi swoją rękę w białej rękawiczce i wsadził do lektyki. Otworzyłem pochód i cała karawana zaraz za mną ruszyła z miejsca. Tak więc nagle zostałem przyszłą wicekrólową, trzymającą w rękach pudełko pełne brylantów, niesioną przez dwa białe muły w złoconej lektyce i z dwoma koniuszymi, którzy galopowali przy moich drzwiczkach. W tym tak dziwnym dla chłopca w moim wieku położeniu po raz pierwszy jąłem zastanawiać się nad małżeństwem, rodzajem związku, którego natury dobrze jeszcze nie pojmowałem. Byłem jednak pewny, że wicekról nie ożeni się ze mną, nie pozostawało ml więc nic lepszego, jak przeciągać jego złudzenie i dać czas memu przyjacielowi Lonzetowi na wynalezienie jakiego środka, który by raz na zawsze wywiódł go z kłopotu. Mniemałem, że oddanie przysługi przyjacielowi jest zawsze szlachetnym uczynkiem. Jednym słowem, postanowiłem o ile możności udawać młodą dziewczynę i ażeby się do tego wprawić, zagłębiłem się w lektykę, uśmiechając się, spuszczając oczy i strojąc różne kobiece miny. Przypomniałem sobie także, że chodząc, powinienem wystrzegać się stawiania zbyt dużych kroków, jak w ogóle wszystkich zbyt swobodnych poruszeń. Gdy tak zamyśliłem się nad tym, nagle gęsty tuman kurzu oznajmił zbliżanie się wicekróla. Marszałek prosił, abym raczył wysiąść z lektyki i oprzeć się na jego ramieniu. Wicekról zeskoczył z konia, ukląkł na no kolano i rzekł: - Racz pani przyjąć wyznanie miłości, która zaczęła się z twoim urodzeniem, a skończy z moją śmiercią. Następnie pocałował mnie w rękę i nie czekając odpowiedzi, wsadził do lektyki, sam zaś dosiadł konia i ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Gdy tak, nie zwracając na mnie zbytnio uwagi, galopował obok moich drzwiczek, miałem czas przypatrzeć mu się do woli. Nie był to już ten młodzieniec, którego Maria de Torres znajdowała tak pięknym, gdy zabijał byka lub powracał z pługiem w Villaca. Wicekról mógł jeszcze uchodzić za przystojnego mężczyznę, ale płeć jego, spalona przez podzwrotnikowe skwary, bardziej zbliżała się do czarnej niż do białej. Obwisłe brwi nadawały jego twarzy tak straszny wyraz, że nawet gdy chciał go złagodzić, rysy mimowolnie łamały mu się w przerażające kształty. Do mężczyzn przemawiał grzmiącym głosem, do kobiet zaś piszczał tak cienko, że nie można było powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Gdy zwracał się do swoich ludzi, zdawało się, że daje polecenia całemu wojsku, do mnie zaś mówił tak, jak gdyby pytał o rozkaz na chwilę przed bitwą. Im więcej uwag czyniłem nad wicekrólem, tym bardziej byłem niespokojny. Przewidywałem, że gdy odkryje płeć moją, zapewne każe oćwiczyć mnie bez miłosierdzia, i lękałem się tej chwili jak ognia. Nie potrzebowałem więc udawać bojaźliwego, gdyż w istocie cały drżałem i nie śmiałem na chwilę podnieść oczu. Przybyliśmy do Valladolid. Marszałek podał mi rękę i zaprowadził do przeznaczonych dla mnie pokojów. Obie ciotki udały się wraz ze mną; Elwira także chciała wejść, ale odpędzono ją jako ulicznika. Co zaś do Lonzeta, ten wraz ze służbą pozostał w stajni. Znalazłszy się sam na sam z ciotkami, padłem im do nóg, zaklinając, aby mnie nie zdradzały, i przedstawiając im srogie kary, na jakie ich gadatliwość może mnie wystawić. Myśl, że mogę być oćwiczony, pogrążyła ciotkę moją w rozpaczy, połączyła więc swoje prośby z moimi, ale wszystkie te nalegania były niepotrzebne. Maria de Torres, równie jak my przestraszona, myślała tylko o tym, jak odwlec ostateczne rozwiązanie wypadku. Oznajmiono, że obiad już jest gotów. Wicekról przyjął mnie u drzwi jadalnego pokoju, zaprowadził na miejsce i siadając po mojej prawej stronie, rzekł: - Pani, dotychczasowe moje incognito zawiesza tylko moją wicekrólewską godność, ale jej nie znosi. Przebacz mi zatem, jeżeli poważam się siadać po twojej prawej stronie, ale tak samo czyni łaskawy monarcha, którego mam zaszczyt przedstawiać, względem najjaśniejszej królowej. Następnie marszałek usadowił resztę osób wedle ich znaczenia, zachowując pierwsze miejsce dla pani de Torres. Długo wszyscy jedli w milczeniu, gdy wtem wicekról przerwał je i zwracając się do pani de Torres, rzekł: - Z przykrością widzę, że w liście, który pani pisałaś do mnie do Ameryki, zdawałaś się powątpiewać o wypełnieniu obietnic uczynionych ci przeze mnie przed blisko trzynastu laty. - W istocie, jaśnie oświecony panie - odpowiedziała ciotka Elwiry - gdybym była spodziewała się tak niezawodnego wypełnienia obietnicy, starałabym się, aby moja siostrzenica stała się godniejszą Waszej Wysokości. - Widać - przerwał wicekról - że pani jesteś z Europy, gdyż w Nowym Świecie wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że nie lubię żartować. Po tych słowach rozmowa ustała i nikt więcej się nie odezwał. Gdy obiad się skończył, wicekról odprowadził mnie aż do moich pokojów. Obie ciotki poszły dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Elwirą, której nakryto przy marszałkowskim stole, ja zaś zostałem z jej służącą. Wiedziała ona, że jestem chłopcem, posługiwała mi jednak z gorliwością, chociaż także niesłychanie bała się wicekróla. Dodawaliśmy sobie wzajemnie odwagi i jakoś czas nam mijał wesoło. Ciotki wkrótce powróciły, ponieważ zaś wicekról oznajmił, że przez cały dzień nie będzie mnie widział, tajemnie więc wprowadziły Elwirę i Lonzeta. Wtedy wesołość stała się powszechna, śmieliśmy się z całego serca, tak że nawet ciotki, zadowolone z chwili wytchnienia, musiały dzielić naszą radość. Gdy wieczór już dobrze zapadł, usłyszeliśmy dźwięk gitary i spostrzegliśmy wicekróla, który, zawinięty w płaszcz, krył się przez pół za sąsiednim domem. Głos jego, chociaż nie młodzieńczy, miał jednak wiele powabu, nadto wykształcił się jeszcze pod względem metody, co dowodziło, że wicekról i w Ameryce nie zaniedbywał muzyki. Mała Elwira, znając dobrze zwyczaje niewieściej grzeczności, zdjęła jedną z moich rękawiczek i rzuciła ją na ulicę. Wicekról podniósł ją, pocałował i schował w zanadrze. Ale zaledwie wyświadczyłem mu tę łaskę, gdy zdało mi się, że sto rózeg więcej na mój rachunek przybędzie, skoro wicekról dowie się, jaką jestem Elwirą. Uwaga ta tak dalece mnie zasmuciła, że myślałem tylko o udaniu się na spoczynek. Elwira i Lonzeto ze łzami pożegnali się ze mną. - Do jutra - rzekłem. - Być może - odpowiedział Lonzeto. Następnie położyłem się w tym samym pokoju, gdzie stało łóżko mojej nowej ciotki. Oboje, rozbierając się do snu, staraliśmy się czynić to jak najskromniej. Nazajutrz ciotka moja, Dalanosa, rozbudziła nas rano mówiąc, że Lonzeto z Elwirą uciekli w nocy i że nie wiadomo, co się z nimi stało. Wiadomość ta gromem raziła biedną Marię de Torres. Co do mnie, pomyślałem sobie, że nie mogę nic lepszego uczynić, jak na miejscu Elwiry zostać wicekrólową Meksyku. Gdy naczelnik tak nam swoje przygody rozpowiadał, jeden z jego ludzi przyszedł zdawać mu sprawę z dziennych czynności; wstał więc i prosił o pozwolenie odłożenia dalszego ciągu na dzień następny. Rebeka z niecierpliwością uczyniła uwagę, że zawsze ktoś nam przerywa w miejscu najbardziej zajmującym, po czym rozmawiano o dość obojętnych rzeczach. Kabalista oznajmił, że doszły go wieści o Żydzie Wiecznym Tułaczu, który przebył już Bałkan i wkrótce przybędzie do Hiszpanii. Ostatecznie nie wiem, co wszyscy przez cały ten dzień porabiali, przechodzę więc do następnego, który był daleko obfitszy w wypadki. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie